


Monsters Under the Bed

by jadenanne7



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadenanne7/pseuds/jadenanne7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set around the time of Anslo Garrick pt 2...Lizzie and Red take a little time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!!! 
> 
> Wanders away from canon a bit...

Elizabeth Keen was at a loss. Twenty-four hours ago, Raymond Reddington had bargained his life for hers, surrendering himself to a man –and Elizabeth used the term loosely –who had made it perfectly clear that all he wanted was to torture Red and relish his anguish as long as possible before slowly killing him. Raymond Reddington should be dead. And yet, twenty-four hours later, he sat beside her in her car, ruminating aloud on the fact that he regretted that it was Elizabeth and not himself who had put the fatal bullet in Anslo Garrick's head.

"It was my mistake that he was running around alive in the first place. You can rest assured that I will not be making that mistake again. A bullet right between the eyes is the way to go. And another in the heart, just in case."

Elizabeth ignored him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of asking him if he was planning on assassinating anyone anytime soon. Surely he was not this callous. Surely having his longtime companion shot and killed before his eyes had some sort of affect on him. Then again, this was Raymond Reddington. He cared for no one but himself. But Elizabeth was different. She cared for whoever needed caring for, no matter how she might get burned in the end. And she knew she was going to get burned.

As Elizabeth parked the car at the safehouse that Red had been using, she watched him look up at the front door and sigh.

"Are you okay?"

Red turned to her and gave her a small smile. "It's going to be quiet. I dread the quiet."

Elizabeth would never know what prompted her to say what she said next, but as she was saying it, she knew it was right. "I can't go back to my house. Tom will want to know what happened, and I just cannot have that conversation tonight. I had considered a hotel, somewhere to stay for a few days where I can get my head on straight and come up with a story, not that he would believe me if I told him the truth."

Red chuckled, a deep sound that reverberated through the car. "I wouldn't believe you. I can hardly believe it happened myself. To think that I was almost bested by a dead man. Hardly fathomable. I do agree with you that going to a hotel sounds much better than going home. Not that this safehouse is a home by any means. It just feels too big right now."

"Why don't you come with me?" Elizabeth could hardly believe what she was offering, and by the look on Red's face, he couldn't believe it either. "We could get a room with two beds and a kitchenette and neither one of us would have to be alone. My treat."

When Red offered no answer, Elizabeth figured that she had made a mistake. Embarrassment set in, and she could feel her cheeks burning, and knew that Red could see her turn a nice shade of crimson. It was humiliating. It was time to backtrack. "It was just a thought. I don't know what I'm saying. I've been up for almost two days and I really just need to pass out for a while. I'll have to face Tom eventually anyway and…"

"Let's go." Raymond's voice cut through Elizabeth's rambling.

"Go? Like, to the hotel?"

"Yes. Neither one of us wants to go home and quite frankly after everything that's happened today I want to keep an eye on you. You've been in danger before but this was different. This was too close. It was almost over." Red locked eyes with Elizabeth and she found it impossible to break the contact.

"What was almost over?" With Elizabeth's words, the serious look in Red's eyes was gone.

"Us… our partnership. I'm very proud of the work we've done together, Lizzie. It would be a shame for it to end so soon. Now, drive us to the hotel of your choosing. It's late and I am dying for a shower."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!!! Please don't sue!!!

Elizabeth couldn't help but notice how big and gloomy Red's safehouse seemed without the constant presence of his hired company. Dembe was "tying up some loose ends" as Red so vaguely put it, and Grey was conspicuously absent as well. Elizabeth found that she really didn't care where he was. She had never warmed up to the man, and she felt that the feeling was mutual.

Elizabeth had insisted on stopping for some clothing, and stoically ignored Red's revelation that he slept in the nude. Following him up to his room, Elizabeth watched silently as he packed a bag. He worked quickly, seemingly in a hurry to get back to the car. Elizabeth felt rushed as well, feeling quite vulnerable in this supposed "safehouse", like someone was going to come out of nowhere and grab her. She wondered for a moment if that was what Red felt every day.

After mere minutes they were back at her car. Red threw his bag in the trunk, turning towards her as she waited expectantly for him to get in the passenger seat.

"I can drive, if you want."

Elizabeth caught the slight smirk and the teasing tone. Of course he knew where she lived. There were times that she forgot that he had spied on her for who knows how long. She was too tired to take the bait now.

"I'm sure you could, but if it's all the same, I'll drive."

"Fair enough," Red sighed as he climbed into the car. "You know, it says a lot about a person, the way they keep their house, especially the bedroom. I can't wait to see what yours says about you. And before you open your mouth, Lizzie, I want to remind you that you walked yourself right into my room without any invitation, so you can just expect me to do the same. Though, I have to say I really didn't mind you in my bedroom. It's the bathrooms I mind. Luli was really a crap housekeeper."

"I wasn't aware Luli was a housekeeper."

"Among other things."

Elizabeth chose to keep the trip to her house a silent one, and instead found herself praying that Tom hadn't chosen to cut his one precious night out short. She didn't know many of her husband's friends from work, but, to be fair, he didn't know any of hers. So when he went out for the occasional beer, Elizabeth didn't mind. Or so she told him. She hoped he was having a particularly good night. The last thing she needed was a meeting between Tom and Red. Her prayers were answered when they pulled up to a seemingly empty house.

"Tom's out." Red's voice cut through her thoughts. It wasn't a question. "Damn. I was really looking forward to meeting him… and telling him about his wife's plan to whisk me away to a hotel and seduce me."

"Hardly. First of all, I am not the seducing kind. Second, even if I was, I wouldn't waste my efforts on you."

Red's pout was adorable, and Elizabeth scolded herself for thinking so.

"And just why not?"

Elizabeth was not prepared to answer that question and the only thing she could think of flew out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"You're too old."

Red's pout might have been exaggerated, but the indignant look on his face was definitely not.

"You really could have said anything else, Lizzie. I would have taken "you're a criminal", "you're a liar", or, I've even resigned myself to "you're a monster"… but, "you're too old"? If I wasn't so damn sore and so damn tired I would throw you in that backseat and show you "too old"! But I did notice one thing… you didn't throw out "I'm married".

"Drop it, Red."

"It's dropped."

"Thanks."

The duo made their way into Elizabeth's house, and were immediately assaulted by a big, fuzzy, yapping dog.

"Down, Hudson!" Elizabeth yelped as he tried to crawl up her and Red simultaneously. Red eyed the dog distastefully.

"Give me a minute to put him in the laundry room."

"Please," Red smiled as she gathered the dog in her arms. "I'll stay put. No snooping, scouts honor!"

Somehow, Elizabeth didn't believe him.

When she returned from putting an overtly-enthusiastic Hudson in the laundry room, she found Red staring suspiciously at one of her overhead vents.

"What are you looking at?"

Red just smiled and cocked his head. "Nothing at all. Shall we?" He gestured towards the stairs. Elizabeth couldn't find it in her to argue. They ascended the stairs to the room she shared with Tom.

Elizabeth's packing wasn't as efficient as Red's. What does one wear while sharing a hotel with a man off the FBI Ten Most Wanted list? She finally decided on a couple of loose-fitting long shirts and some tank tops with pajama bottoms. Whatever felt right when the time came, that's what she'd wear.

While Elizabeth rummaged around her room for necessities, Red rummaged around her room for fun.

"You two are so dull. Where are the toys? Where are the costumes? Where are the home-made videos?"

"Hidden in the attic, along with our stash of cocaine and Tom's lesbian porn. Not everyone can be as wild as you claim to be. Now stop going through my drawers and behave. I'm being nice; the least you can do is refrain from being a pain in my ass while I'm doing it."

Red sat at the head of the bed and crossed his ankles.

"Why are you being so nice?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I honestly have no idea. Get off my bed."

Elizabeth and Red arrived at the hotel in the wee hours of the morning. Elizabeth had to congratulate herself on her choice of hotel. It was a splurge for her, but she figured she deserved to treat herself. And treat herself she did. No argument from Red could make her let him pay. After quite a few minutes of snipping back and forth he finally allowed her to hand the clerk her credit card.

"Just know I'll be paying you back someday."

Elizabeth tossed her hair over her shoulder, a brief flirt that she used hadn't used since she was in school. "Of course you will."

They exchanged small smiles and made their way up to their room. Elizabeth was impressed. She had gotten a good bang for her buck. The room held two queen sized beds, a flat screen television, a good-sized kitchenette, and a big bathroom with a spa tub. She could tell that Red was pleasantly surprised too. He quickly claimed the bed closest to the door and claimed the first shower, grabbing a pair of pajamas out of his bag. Elizabeth also noticed that he didn't bother to grab underwear. She tried not to blush and busied herself with staking out breakfast on the room service menu.

Red disappeared into the bathroom, and the last thing she heard before he shut the door was, "I'll try to save you some hot water."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!!! Thanks for reading!!!

The hotel bathroom was larger than the one in Elizabeth's house. She was instantly in love with the spacious stand-alone shower. Standing under the spray, she washed away the blood and the grime that had caked onto her skin. Bruises stained her arms and legs, and she didn't want to know what her back looked like. Running around like a super secret agent had a high price. But she found that to save Red's life, she was willing to pay it.

Elizabeth washed with the soap that she had thankfully remembered to throw in her bag, and wished for the shampoo that she had forgotten. Hotel shampoo never left her hair feeling clean and it smelled nasty. She would just have to make due. Unless… Elizabeth thought, reaching for Red's shampoo. The smell was distinctly male but very clean. Surely he wouldn't mind…

While rinsing the last of the shampoo out of her hair, Elizabeth turned and noticed something odd on the shower wall. A red streak… rust, maybe? No… blood. Not bothering to turn the water off, she jumped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her body, and threw open the bathroom door.

Elizabeth was greeted with the sight of Red leaning against the kitchenette counter, stitching up what looked like a stab wound under his ribs.

"That was a short shower," Red sighed, looking slightly guilty. Then one eyebrow arched slightly upward. "Is that what you're wearing to bed? Should I change my outfit too? I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Elizabeth strode to his side to get a closer look. "Why didn't you say anything? We should have gone to the hospital! It could be infected! And your stitching is terrible!"

Red rolled his eyes and smiled down at her. "I didn't say anything because I knew you'd overreact and want to take me to a hospital. You know, if you really wanted to help me, you would finish these up. This is an awkward position to work from."

Elizabeth hesitated. "What do I do?"

"You can start by turning the water off."

"Huh?"

Red smirked. "The shower that you left running…?"

Elizabeth blushed. Oops. "I don't care about that now."

"You will care when you lose a grip on your towel."

Only then did Elizabeth realize that he was giving her the chance to put on some clothes. Mystified that he cared about her modesty when she could honestly care less, she ran into the bathroom and threw on panties and a t-shirt. After wetting a cloth, she returned to Red and found him situated on the counter, a stool between his legs. He motioned for her to sit.

"Take the skin and pull it together, then push the needle through. And please don't be slow about it. I really do not want this to take long."

Elizabeth took the needle from his hand and pulled the edges of the wound together with her other hand. Placing the needle close to his skin, she realized her hands were shaking.

"You won't hurt me, Lizzie."

Red's gentle reassurance did nothing to calm Elizabeth's nerves. He grabbed her shaking wrist.

"Steady hands, deep breaths."

Elizabeth breathed in and out until she found her composure, and then started to sew. She focused on her work, avoiding his face. If she looked at him, she would stop, and he had asked her not to stop until it was finished. Her stitches weren't perfect, but by the time she was done she was pretty damn proud of herself. She had been terrified that she would only make the wound worse, but her stitching looked clean and Red wasn't bleeding out on the floor. She called it a win.

While putting the last piece of tape on the bandage that Red had procured from his bag, Elizabeth felt Red's hand in her still-wet hair, and shivered when he ran it down her neck and back up to her face, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Thank you, Lizzie."

Elizabeth blushed furiously and tried to stammer out "you're welcome". She failed.

"It's going to scar."

"I'll be one of my favorites."

She didn't notice until her chest made contact with his that he was drawing her closer, pulling her up off the stool and into his arms. This was dangerous. He was going to cross a line and she wanted to let him, but, she couldn't. She was a married woman, and no matter how much she distrusted Tom at the moment, there was still a very good chance that he was being framed. She didn't want to use his supposed guilt as an excuse to cheat. And it wouldn't be fair to Red. Somehow, this meant more to her than hurting Tom. She pulled out of his arms, forcing herself to ignore the hurt look that passed over his face.

"Did you think to bring some painkillers in that bag of yours? You are going to need them."

"Never leave home without them. Things do happen, you know." He wouldn't meet her eyes as he jumped from the counter and plundered through his bag. He held up a bag with five or six different bottles. "Choices, choices. Do I want the pills that make me sleepy or the pills that make me talk out of my head? Or do I want the ones that don't do anything but numb the pain? Screw it, I want to sleep." He turned towards her, extending the hand with his bottle of choice. "Want some? I know you're running on adrenaline right now but sooner or later those bruises are going to hurt like a bitch."

Elizabeth took the bottle and shook out two pills. Red watched as she took them, and then took three for himself.

"Bedtime, Lizzie. Would you like me to tuck you in? I can tell you a bedtime story. You know the one about the FBI agent who took pills from a wanted criminal without asking what they were and was never heard from again."

Elizabeth's eyes widened until she realized he was teasing her. He chuckled and climbed into his bed. She followed suit and climbed into hers, suddenly desperate for sleep. Red flipped a switch beside his bed and the lights went off.

"Goodnight, Lizzie."

"G'night, Red."

"Oh and Lizzie?"

"Mmm?"

"You can use my shampoo anytime."


End file.
